The subject invention is directed toward the art of pipe Joints and couplings and, more particularly, to a gasket container and a cooperating tool for facilitating use and installation of gaskets.
In the commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 08/187,096, filed Jan. 26, 1994, for "Fluid Coupling With Gasket Retainer" there is disclosed a tube coupling with an improved gasket having an integral retainer arrangement that allows the gaskets to be removed from and replaced into position between aligned sealing faces of the associated coupling components with the coupling components in a closely spaced and aligned relationship nearly in their final, located position. The arrangement greatly facilitates gasket removal and replacement since disassembly of the associated pipe or tubing system is not required.
The couplings of the type under consideration use opposed, bead-type seal surfaces that engage opposite faces of an interposed thin metal gasket. The coupling seal surfaces and the gasket faces are highly polished and require careful handling since they are very sensitive to scratches, foreign substances, and the like. The presence of any such defects or impurities can result in a leak.
The recently developed gasket with the integral retainer as described in the above-noted application offers distinct advantages. Most notably, as noted earlier, the gaskets can be installed or removed and replaced with the coupling components separated only to the point of disengaging the gasket faces.